Simplify the expression. $ (-7r^{7}-6r^{3}) - ( 6r^{7}+5r^{5}) $
Solution: Distribute any negative signs. $(-7r^{7}-6r^{3}) + (-6r^{7}-5r^{5})$ Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $-7r^{7}-6r^{3} - 6r^{7}-5r^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ - {7 r^7} - {6 r^3} - {6 r^7} - \color{#DF0030}{5 r^5} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( -7 -6 ) r^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ -5 r^5} + { -6 r^3} $ Add the coefficients. $-13r^{7}-5r^{5}-6r^{3}$